1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier for holding analytical samples which is used when a solution is analyzed by X-ray fluorometry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Where a trace amount of solution is to be analyzed by X-ray fluorometry, it has been common practice to allow the solution to permeate into a carrier, such as filter paper, and dry it to provide for X-ray analysis.
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing a conventional example of such a carrier. As shown in FIG. 1, the filter paper 1 has not been given any special treatment, with the result that when a solution is allowed to permeate, it diffuses throughout the filter paper 1. Moreover, since it diffuses ununiformly, it has been impossible to ensure that the diameter of a spot 2 of the solution is constant. As a result, large variations in the X-ray intensity being observed are produced, making accurate measurement impossible.